


Sweet as Sugar

by Ausomerus



Series: Hollow Knight Oneshots [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markoth and Xero aren't ghosts in this, My first smut fic, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Markoth and Xero decide to try having some fun in the bedroom for the first time.
Relationships: Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Series: Hollow Knight Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823317
Kudos: 19





	Sweet as Sugar

Xero looked over to his boyfriend, who was standing in their kitchen. He seemed to be putting something he had finished cooking into the fridge, so Xero decided to get a closer look at what it was. He smiled as it was a cake in the shape of a heart. Markoth looked over to him, a small smile forming on his face.

“I thought about adding a bit more sugar, but you’re sweet enough.”

Markoth winked, causing a slight blush to form across Xero’s face. Xero gently removed Markoth’s helmet before tenderly teasing his antennae. Markoth blushed and seemed to melt into Xero’s touch. He smiled.

“Do you want to try having some fun in the bedroom?”

Xero smiled at him and nodded. Markoth scooped him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

He gently laid him on the bed and laid next to him. Xero looked at him.

“Markoth, are you okay with this? Just because I want to try this doesn’t mean we have to. If you’re uncomfortable, we can wait until  _ you _ are ready.”

Markoth nodded.

“Just be gentle, Xero.”

Xero nodded.

“Tell me if you want to stop, Markoth.”

Markoth nodded, pulling him closer to him. Xero leaned down and gently coaxed Markoth’s dick out of its sheath. He started gently and slowly pumping it, soft moans escaping his lover’s mouth. Markoth’s wings gently fluttered against the bed as Xero started pumping his cock slightly faster. He moved closer to Markoth’s dick and guided it into his mouth. He gently sucked on his dick, eliciting a couple louder moans from his lover.

His moans led him to start gently bobbing his head up and down while sucking. Xero started to stop as he felt Markoth trembling. He started to panic.  _ Did I hurt him? Is he okay? Is he crying? _

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Markoth’s voice. His voice wavered as he pleaded.

“Xero! Please… Keep going! Please.”

Xero slightly nodded before starting to bob up and down on Markoth’s cock again. He felt something warm shoot into the back of his throat. The sweetness reminded him of honey. He swallowed, not wanting to choke. He removed his mouth from Markoth’s dick with a quiet  _ pop. _

He crawled closer to Markoth’s face and gave him a peck on his fluffy cheek. Markoth gave him a kiss back before spooning his boyfriend. Xero nuzzled his face against Markoth’s fluffy chest as Markoth hummed until they both fell asleep.


End file.
